High on you
by wicked-gamess
Summary: The once sweet Elena Gilbert was getting intoxicated by those blue eyes.She wanted to get used and abused in the darkest of ways. And who better than the man who knew exactly what she wanted ?
1. Sweet Dreams

**AN: this is my first story here so I really hope you like it. the chapter is small because I wanted to make the introduction but the following will be longer and I will update asap if I see that you like story iss kind of like the series but Damon hasn't made an either and Katherine doesn't exist and neither does the sacrifice nor will figure it out once you get more into the story.I have only one thing to say: Everything is not as it seems! a review would make my day!**

_Sharp fangs scratched her skin. She felt the blood drops travel down her neck and stain the black satin sheets that were engulfing her. His tongue was teasing her. His hands were torturing her. She arched her back and escaped a moan of anticipation when he placed kisses all around her breast. There was an 'out of this world' feeling to it. So deliciously dangerous. His glacial eyes looked up at her and said with a groan:_

"_I know what you want, Elena."_

The lights were dim and she awoke with a gasp. She'd been having this dream for weeks. The throbbing between her legs was undeniable and her skin prickled with sweat even though the wind was coming from the window in cooling waves. She hadn't been able to get those blue eyes from her dreams out of her mind. They were haunting her, following her every step, making it impossible to escape from their hold on her.

The wind raised the curtains and a frozen air entered the room making her shiver. The pain between her legs increased. She closed her eyes and curled her back off the mattress. The arousal she was left with every night was tormenting her, not even Stefan was able to satisfy her demanding needs anymore. She closed her legs forcefully and felt a jolt of pleasure rise through her body. She couldn't do this again. She had to stop this feelings somehow.

She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. The mirror reflected a stranger. Her black hair was disheveled, drops of sweat still prickled at her skin. Red lips were swollen and she felt strangely dizzy.

The clock reflected 5:43. She could still enjoy the silence for a few minutes. When she returned to her room the darkness was enveloping everything. Shadows ran across the walls. Chills ran down her spine. The need to release herself was so powerful, she hadn't felt it before. Not like this.

A thunder broke the eerie silence and the curtains were lifted again because of the harsh wind. The floors creaked under her steps. Suddenly the walk to her bed seemed so long. The dizziness in her head was even more pronounced. She got a hold of the wall, pulling herself up. What was going on?

The curtains were raised once more, letting a crow land on her window. She tried to steady herself and make it go away. When the crow finally got out she felt a rush of air behind her and a shiver made her tremble. It was dark but she could still she him. The blue eyes of her dreams were surrounded by darkness but they glared back at her and he said something she barely even caught before all around her became dark.

"Hello,sister."


	2. Do you really want me?

**AN: first of all sorry for the mistakes in the AN of the first chapter. I have absolutely noo idea what happened there but I hoped you understood what I said. Basically Elena is Stefan's girlfriend but Damon hasn't made an appearance and neither did a lot of the characters in the show.**

**Second of all, sorry for not uploading sooner, for I was flooded with exams. But they are finally almost over so I will deffinetely get more into the story. A massive thank you for the review and to those who liked my story so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor TVD and it's actors.**

Her head was spinning. When she tried to get up all she could see was the pair of blue eyes looking at her from across the room. _So it wasn't a dream._ His eyes were so full of hate. She felt small under his gaze.

"Who are you?"

He slowly neared her, when she asked the question, like a predator stalked it's prade.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Elena. Nice to meet you."

He looked so calm, but his eyes betrayed him. He wanted to snap at her. Grab her by her neck and pin her to the wall. See her scared and gasping. See sweat prickle down her skin and hear her heart jump in her chest. But he didn't do that. He had better plans for her.

"Why did you say I'm your sister?"

"Because you are."

This was getting ridiculous.

"No, I am not. The only family I have is Jeremy. And get out of my house!"

"You are wrong about that." He was closing in on her, so much that if he took another step they could touch."And don't _ever_ _fucking_ tell me what to do again."

She was scared and he was a vampire. She was sure of that and even though she was wearing her vervain necklace she felt more exposed than ever. His eyes were staring deep into her soul making her legs feel weak. She was glad she was sitting down.

"What makes you think I'm a vampire?"

She was frozen. Did she speak her thoughts out loud? Could he read her mind? If not a vampire then what was he? Why did he say she was his sister? So many thoughts clouding her mind. It was all so overwhelming. His presence weakened her.

"Don't worry, you will find out soon exactly what I am." He took another step, their faces mere centimeters away. She didn't find the strength to move away. She was hypnotized. "Until then, sweet dreams, Elena." He smirked when she inhaled a gush of air. And just like that, he was gone and she felt darkness surround her again.

_She moaned in protest as he took her roughly by the back of her hair. The blindfold was secured over her eyes making her other senses so much more powerful. She felt him approaching her, his hot breath traveling over her neck and ear._

" _You don't have to tell me what you want, Elena. Your body tells me you're a little slut just for me." _

_He dig his fingers in her hips, hard enough to leave bruises, hard enough to make her hiss in pain, an amazing pain._

_She was soaking wet and sweaty and her nails dug into the sheets almost ripping them. She was so ready for him. She wanted him so much and it was so wrong. She wasn't supposed to have a throbbing between her legs for the blue eyed stranger. So deliciously forbidden. _

_With one hand he traveled between her legs, teasing her clit before pushing a finger into her. She arched her back when he added a second finger, curling them and hitting that sweet spot. She was writhing, gasping, moaning against his touch and he wasn't even in her the way she wanted him. She could feel it forming in her stomach._

"_Da…Damoon!"_

_She bucked her hips against his fingers and cried out when he took his finger out and plunged into her. He was so big and she bit her lip to stop the pain. _

"_Fuck, you are so tight!" he groaned and took her by the hips, even more forcefully. He moved in a frenzy. Sweaty bodies clashing together, making obscene noises. Her screams flooded the room and his ears. _

_She felt his whole length deep inside her, his every vein pulsing inside her and his every breath made an echo through her ears. She had never felt like this before. So dirty and so pleasured. Her arms gave up. Her mind was so dizzy. He retired himself almost totally and then angled his hips, pushing into her again. She screamed as she came, hard and long, harder than ever before. Her mind was completely clouded and she couldn't make sense of anything anymore. The high was absorbing and she could distantly feel him coming into her and falling on top of her. Her walls were still contracting around his length._

_He retired her blindfold and her lids fluttered open. It was all blurry besides his blue eyes and when he kissed her lips she was sure she was in heaven._


	3. 100 voices

In the past months Elena had been able to deal with a lot of life-turning events but somehow a handsome "maybe vampire" who claimed to be her brother and who put erotic dreams inside her head was the drop to top them all. Her mind was a complete mess and the tears were flowing down her cheeks freely. She would kill for a normal life. The burning desire inside her was able to burn her inside-out. She didn't want this life anymore. Dead parents, vampires, witches, werewolves and ghosts. This was supposed to be her life? What happened to the Elena who planned on going to college, have a nice boyfriend, get married and get a nice job, have a baby and die loved? It seemed so attainable and yet so far away from the tip of her fingers.

So she did exactly what she thought many times about doing. With tears streaming down her face she scribbled a note for Jenna and Jeremy saying she had to get away for a few weeks and that they shouldn't be worried for her, packed a bag and got inside the car. The road in front of her was blurry because of the tears and she didn't know where she was going. It didn't really make a difference either. Escaping from her fucked-up life would take more than just the wind flowing through her hair as she drove to an unknown destination. It took more than just crying in her bed every night while listening to the pausing rain and it definitely took more than writing in her diary and trying to keep a routine in order to not go completely off the rails.

She hoped one day it will all just fade away but she wasn't to cross her arms about it either. This time she was going to do something about it and live her life the way she never got to. Take her chances and break free from her life because she just wasn't alive anymore. She didn't feel alive and she was alone in this. She wiped away her tears. They weren't useful. Not anymore.

She put her glasses on to shield the rays of the sun and pressed the acceleration. Not having Stefan by her side was dangerous but she needed to make things on her own. Spread her butterfly wings like a cringe worthy cliché. The truth is she was worn out. It didn't feel like blood was pumping to her heart. She felt the crazy make its way into her brain. It was no surprise to her.

The rock music blared from her stereo as she passed through the cars on the highway. The sun was setting, giving an orange setting over the view. The summer air filled her nostrils but her ringtone interrupted her again. 6 missed calls from….Stefan.

She felt guilty about not telling him anything. The least he deserved was that but she felt that if she actually talked to him, he would convince her to get back home. And she didn't want that.

After hours of driving she stopped at a bar on the side of the road. It was already dark outside and the full moon shone from between the clouds. When she entered the bar her nostrils were filled with the smell of alcohol and delicious food. She was starving. After she sat down , she ordered her food.

Her conscience was starting to already torment her, nagging constantly at her head like 100 voices.

"Could I have some bourbon, please?"

After the drink was placed in front of her she stared at it for a few moments. She didn't have a drink in such a long time. Not even a beer. _To hell with it._ She took a gulp of the drink. It burned her throat and stopped the voices in her head at the same time. She had almost forgotten the advantage of a drink. So dangerously soothing and addicting.

Before she even realized it she already had 4 drinks down and one more staring at her from across the table. Her vision was slightly dizzy and she was definitely not driving tonight. She gulped her last drink and found her way through the people and out of the bar.

Where was her car parked again? She spotted it at the end of a row and made her way to it. Getting drunk on the first night of her get away was certainly unexpected.

When she got close to her car she could see a male body clad in a black leather jacket with his back to

her and an almost llifeless woman's body hanging in his arms. She gasped and he turned, letting the woman's body fall to the ground. His blue eyes now red and blood smeared on his lips. He looked like a handsome monster.

"Well finally, little miss "let's get away" decided to make an appearance." He grinned at her and wiped the red blood off his mouth.

"What is this?What are you doing here?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"


	4. Family

**I am soo sorry about this delay. I had a major author's block. But now everything's in place and the story is clear in my head so I will upload more often if I see that people are actually reading the story. Thank you to the reviews once again and to the people who liked it :)! You are always very welcomed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. Only this plot is mine.**

The warm sunlight that brushed her hair finally awoke her. Her body was numb and she felt like a hole has been punched through her head but she could faintly hear a rock song in the distance. When she opened her eyes the light blinded her, making the head ache even more pronounced.

"What the hell?" she groaned and opened her eyes once again. She and Damon were in a car, that she observed was not hers, and he was lightly tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine!" he turned his head to her and grinned.

"What are you doing? Stop the car!" she jolted from her seat, forgetting all together about her pain and although she was struggling to somehow open the door he made absolutely no move.

"Stop the car now!"

"Oh my God you were so much more fun when you were asleep." he groaned and clenched his jaw in annoyance. The car suddenly turned right and got out of the road until getting to an abrupt stop. Elena fought with the door in a futile try to escape the blue eyed vampire until he sighed and yelled at her to stop.

"Look at me!" when she turned to face him she was struck with his beauty. By this moment she had only seen him covered by the darkness in her room but now his unbelievably icy orbs stood to attention in the sun rays. His black hair was disheveled and he had barely visible black marks under his eyes. How long had she been asleep?

"I am not going to hurt you. Not now anyway. I will explain everything when we get there-"

"Where is there? Where are we?" she interrupted him even though his patience was wearing thin and she could sense it. How could she just stay calm when a vampire psychopath was driving her to God-knows-where? Tears gathered in her eyes when she remembered Stefan. She shouldn't have left. Not without him.

"Until then, no questions!" he could sense the desperation in her mind and he tried his best to just stay out of her head. He had enough questions of his own, building up for years. This was finally his chance and he could not ruin it. He wouldn't ruin it.

They got back on the countryside road as silence fell over them, each with a turmoil to deal with on their own. He could sense her fear, could hear her erratic beating heart and see her chest heaving. If she would just calm down maybe he could actually concentrate on the road before them.

He opened a window and let the wind go through his hair while taking a deep breath he didn't actually need. After almost 140 years of searching he couldn't actually believe he finally had her in this car. It seemed surreal to look into her eyes again even though she didn't recognize him anymore. Seeing the fear and the tears in her eyes almost made him forget all the revenge and hurt he had building up during this whole time. Almost.

But it wasn't enough. He was going to get his plan to an end and he was going to get exactly what he wanted no matter how many rocks were thrown his way. He hated her and he had to remind himself that. After all she took the most important thing from him: family.

When he saw the old red writing "Bree's" he knew they were in the right place and stopped the car. He got out and started walking to the bar, holding Elena forcefully by the hand and leaving bruises on her arm. They sat at an almost hidden booth and he started to put his thoughts in order.

She felt like his eyes were burning her and she tried to look somewhere else. He kidnapped her and took her to a bar? Not that she was complaining though, she could easily get to the bathroom and make her escape. The only problem was that she had no idea where they were or exactly how far from..anywhere and she didn't even have her phone anymore, nor money. _Shit._She tensed when the waitress passed by them. She could tell her something.

"Would you just stop planning your escape? I'm not that stupid, you should at least know that." He snapped her out of her thoughts like it was nothing.

"How did you do that? Read my thought..you're a vampire."

"I'm a special vampire. I will explain everything."


	5. Turn back

"I'm a special vampire. I will explain everything."

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair while she looked at him wearily. His face seemed full of emotion and memories he tried to hide. She could suddenly trust him with her life even though she probably shouldn't but she had a feeling of empathy take over her. She studied his face carefully and he finally opened his mouth.

"My name is Damon Salvatore and your real name is Elena Mikaelson. When our parents got married they created the most powerful vampire family in history and with that came certain powers, hence my mind reading abilities. After a few years I found out that you and your dad, Klaus, planned to kill me, my mother and my younger sister in order for you to remain with all the wealth. I tried to get my family safe but it was not enough. Now your father has them kidnapped and you are the only one who knows where they are."

The tears were flowing on Elena's face and she felt sick. People were starting to look at her but she just wanted to run away. It became all so quiet and he could see her life crumble down in front of him. She couldn't fathom the idea of her life being anywhere near what he had just said. What right did he have to come and tell her that her existence was a lie?

"Hey, look at me!" his face was hard and his eyes were staring unforgiving into her soul. "Your father is dead and you are the only person that can get me to my family. I will not let you ruin this for me."

It was all so surreal and she was so tired. She couldn't take it anymore, it was impossible so she got up and made the run outside the bar into the already harsh wind of the wind that scratched at her tears and her heart.

When her feet finally found the way to the car her body was trapped by Damon's. He didn't say anything and didn't move, all she could hear was his warm breath on her ear. Her body shook and trembled with the strangled tears. His hands reached out and settled on her hands while his head lowered to her shoulder in a soothing embrace that made her feel once again safe and she didn't dare take a breath for he might get away from her. He was so gentle in the dark night that her heart and body molded into his trying desperately to look for a safety net.

Then he suddenly let her go and got in the driver's seat, urging her to get in the car. It was dark and silence took over the setting. She felt cold and vulnerable while he was breathless. Why did he hug her? He shouldn't have had. Those were memories long gone and he shouldn't revive them.

He passed his hand through his hair once again while images of his family passed through his mind. He was going to get them back even if it was the last thing he was going to do.

She looked at him through hazy eyes. He looked troubled and worried but she didn't know what to think. She believed him, she truly did but there were still so many things to take in. how could she help him if she had no idea what he was talking about?

Her fingers were shaking along with her lower lip.

"When did all of this happen?"

"1864." He turned to look at her with darkened eyes.

"But how come I'm still alive?"

"You were the only one who didn't become a vampire in our family. Eternal life is your gift. Your father compelled you to live a new life and forget everything and then hid you in this town so no one would find you."

"How did you find me?"

"It took me years and witches. I need you to help me find my family, Elena." Desperation spilled from his words.

"But how can I help you if I don't know anything?"

"I have a friend who can help us, she's a powerful witch. We will go see he tomorrow."

"And…what if I would want to just go home?"his face hardened considerably and she shivered involuntarily.

"You will go 'home' when I'm done with you. Don't forget, Elena, that it isn't hard for me to kill the ones you love one by one until I get what I want."

She gulped and he once again turned to the dangerous person she met the first time. He was unreadable but she knew his threat was as real as it could be. He wouldn't hesitate in making her life a living hell until he got his family back.

He started the car and got back to the road until he spotted a hotel at the side of the road. She was marveled at the luxury once they actually got inside. Golden patterns adorned the walls and stairs and a big painting stood proudly at the ceiling. She could only imagine royalty step down the marble steps in expensive dresses and shoes. She was in awe and she felt like she didn't belong in this sight but she laid her eyes on Damon. Clad with black jeans, leather jacket and black t-shirt he weirdly seemed to belong to the surroundings while he compelled the receptionist. She wondered what he was like in 1864. She wondered what _she _was like in 1864. Planning to kill your own family for wealth wasn't like her but then again she didn't even know what was real and what wasn't anymore.

When Damon turned around he took her by the arm and led her to the first thing she noticed was the glass wall that stood in front of her and the view that it gave. The city stood in front of them with beaming lights and tall buildings. There was also a huge bed at the end of the room, clad with red sheets that invited you to sleep all day.

When she turned to him she was surprised to see him so close to her they could touch. His features were only defined by the soft lights outside while his eyes shone brightly in the darkness. He was painfully beautiful and her insides starting groaning when she looked at his lips. She remembered those lips from her dreams. She could still feel them going all over her body. She parted her lips and looked at his eyes that were staring into her chocolate eyes.

He fought the urge to kiss her even though he wanted to go back to the days when she was his. It was downright painful to watch her and not be able to kiss her and hold her. She made sure to erase the love he had for her a long time ago and he wasn't going to forgive her for her cruel betrayal.

He tensed when she took in a breath and distanced himself from her. He was hungry and he began to make his way to the door when her voice stopped him.

"Why did you put those dreams in my head?"

He took in a deep breath but didn't turn to her.

"Those weren't dreams. They were memories."

**Thank you again for all your kind always make my day better! This is an extra large chapter that hopefully gives you a pretty big image of what exactly is going on. I really hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:I sadly do not own the Vampire Diaries.**


End file.
